Nero Episode Guide
Nero Episode Guide Orgins Part 1 this episode is when nero is in the town of meddows, and goes through his daily routin starting at the lake where nero and phoneix stare at the lake and smell the fresh air before nero has to go tto school. phoneix reminds nero its time to go to school and nero relazies that he's late and rushes through the quickest route to his school by going through the market place. dodging food and merchandise along with villagers and traders. when nero gets to school he goes through the usual routine but afterward nero's teacher gives him a message to give to muka their village cheif. after school nero runs to visit muka, the person who toke care of him, when he was just a baby. there nero speaks with muka and their villages guest a officer from griffin their nations caputil and gets sent home for muka could prrepare for the villages annual festival event. after visting muka nero walks home to get ready for the festival and notices that he forgot to give muka his teachers letter. so nero turns around and when he gets to mukas office, the door is locked and nero decides to leave it on his desk for later on but when nero walks over to the window. he hears the man he saw eariler with muka talking on a device saying how he was their to kill muka and get him out the way so they could take the villages resources for krons own needs, nero gasps and get noticed by the man. Orgins Part 2 nero tries to run away. the man persues nero, but nero shakes him and makes his way to the festival preparation, the man looks for nero as nero looks for muka to tell him what the man's plans are but when he finds muka the man catches him before he could say anything. the man takes nero towards the outside of the village and along the way he grabs a sword. when they get outside the village the man tosses the sword to nero. nero askes why and the man says he has honor and he wouldnt kill a defensless man. nero reply's but you would kill a kid though, the man replies i do what i have to and smiles you shouldnt have easedropped on my conversation. nero says yea but i cant stand around and have you kill muka. please kid do you think you have what it takes to beat me well then come at me. nero yells and runs towards the griffin officer. nero is easily beaten and brusied badly but the thought of him failing his fellow villagers and dieing. then all of a sudden nero stands up with flames around and yells i wont die. then red flame highlights appear in nero's hair. the man is surprised to see nero is a arrease. nero looks around himself and looks at his body and is shocked at the power he's got and the pain in his hand. the man tries says you think just because your a arrease you think you can beat me well come on and the man runs towards nero. nero looks up and says so this is what this power is well then yes i do believe i can beat you because of this power. nero cuts down the man and the device he wa talking into eariler falls out his pocket and a face appears on it. nero picks it up and talks with the man on the screen. but after their done talking nero drops the device and it short curcuits. when nero turns around to walk back into town for the festival, all the villagers are staring at nero. nero looks around as the villagers show fear in their eyes for nero. muka walks up and looks at nero and before nero can say anything to muka he walks away along with the rest of the villagers. The Change A New Comrade